Moments
by Mellybean23
Summary: 13 moments in Finnick and Annie's relationship each in 105 words or less (or your money back!).


**I know I haven't written in a while, but here it goes :) I just kind of threw this together. It's just 13 head canons that I have about F/A in 105 words or less. **

* * *

**One**

They sit on the beach right at the tree line. The waves crash a yard or two away, since it's now high tide. Occasionally the surf will come close enough where Finnick could touch it if he really tried. Sometimes, he thinks about trying.

His mind wanders as Annie stares out into the ocean, a pathetic shell of who she once was, reduced to madness because of the games. But going out into the waves, leaving her alone on the beach, that would be like giving up on her. And he's not ready to do that yet.

_No_, he thinks. _There's still hope_.

* * *

**Two**

Their boat is bigger than the Odair's, but neither she, nor her father, mentions it. Peter and his son, Finnick, are struggling to reel in a large catch, but it doesn't look like it's going to fit on their tiny boat.

"Need some help?" her father grins.

Peter smiles back as They dump a net of tuna into the Cresta's boat. He tries to make them a deal on their share, but her dad continues to smile just says "don't mention it."

Annie merely parrots him, nervous in _his_ presence.

She also doesn't mention that, even at fourteen, Finnick is incredibly handsome.

* * *

**Three**

"Marry me, Annie. Please."

"I-I can't, Finnick..."

"Why not?"

"It's not fair for you to marry a mad woman."

"I don't care and you're not mad. There's a reason I waited for you to come back."

"You gave up..."

"I-I'm not proud of it, Annie. But I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop living."

"I know. But you should know that's when I started to heal."

"Oh."

"I love you. I really do..."

"Then say yes. Please."

"It'll be for the cameras, though..."

"When we go home we can have another ceremony. Just us and family."

"I could wear Mags' dress."

* * *

**Four**

The woman's hair, clothes, and skin are pink. No, magenta. But it's better than fucking someone who's skin is the same color as the sea, who's bed is made to look and feel just like the ocean, who's carpet is the color of sand.

No, it's far better to deal with these matchy-matchy nut cases than those who try to draw him in, to finally tame the infamous playboy by creating some Capitol illusion of District Four.

It's so much easier for him to whisper "tell me a secret," when there's nothing around to remind him of his own.

* * *

**Five**

Cashmere is surprisingly kind and down to earth, all things considered. Her hair is naturally blonde and the amount of time she spends worrying about her brother redeems just about anything she did during her games. The two of them can laugh together, cry together, fuck around together, and it might not mean much, but it's better than nothing.

She's crying, one night, over a torn picture.

"Marzipan," she whispers. The man is not remarkable in any way, in fact he is scrawny and awkward looking, but Finnick understands, so he tries to comfort her.

"Annie's mine. Like Marzipan."

"Isn't she mad?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Six**

"My name is Annie Cresta."

"Real."

"I'm from District Four. The fishing District."

"Real."

"I won the 70th Hunger Games."

"Real."

"I killed my District Partner, Simon."

"Not real. Another tribute killed him"

"I married Finnick Odair."

"Real."

"I'm mad."

"Debatable."

Annie glares.

"In my opinion, no. In some people's opinions, yes."

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won the 74th games."

"Real."

"They killed Mags."

"Not real."

"I killed Mags."

"Not real. You weren't even in those Games."

"But she volunteered for me."

"Real. But it's not your fault that she's dead."

"Okay. And it's not my fault about Finnick, right?"

"That's right."

"Thank, Johanna."

* * *

**Seven**

She's not quite sure how she winds up in Finnick's bed, so they're both equally surprised to find her curled up there one Saturday morning. He yells in surprise and she feels bad because she can tell that he's literally just gotten back from the Capitol. Bu, for the first time in two years, she feels awake.

"Finnick..." she murmurs.

"Annie..." he replies cautiously.

"I don't know how I got here."

"But you know where you are?"

"District Four. I won the games two years ago. I'm Annie Cresta."

Then he's hugging her and sobbing because she finally knows.

Annie's woken up at last.

* * *

**Eight**

"Annie Cresta."

"Finnick Odair."

He sighs paces around her room.

"Did you train?"

"No. But I can use a trident and tie knots. "

"We'll have to find another angle, then. You'll need sponsors."

"I'm not pretty enough compared to Simon or Sheen. I'm not going to make it."

"Stop that. Annie Cresta, I will make sure that you win, do you understand me?"

"Do you do this much for all of your tributes?"

"You never asked for a cut of that catch we put on your boat. Rona didn't have to take tesserae because of that."

She nods.

"I don't forget people who help me."

* * *

**Nine**

"I'm your husband, Annie," Finnick grins.

"Well, I'm your wife," she laughs.

"I think being your husband is way better."

"Really?" she smiles.

"Really," he whispers as he leans down to kiss her softly.

As he pulls away, Annie laughs some more.

"What is it?"

"I'm mad," she laughs loudly.

"Mad-mad or happy-mad?"

"Both. But mostly happy-mad, at the moment."

They sit on their bed and Finnick starts to pull off his tie.

"Do you think that this happy-madness will become a pattern?" he asks.

"Oh yes, I think it will."

"I could get used to that," he smiles.

* * *

**Ten**

Percy is ten when he finally works up the courage to ask his favorite Auntie, Johanna, about his father. Mommy would never tell him very much; only that they looked a lot alike.

"Have they told you about the Hunger Games yet?" she asks.

He nods.

"What did they tell you?"

"That the old government murdered people and made everyone watch. One person got to go home, though. They had to win a contest. They don't really teach us a lot until tenth grade."

Johanna nods. That's about what a ten year old can handle.

"You dad was in them and he won."

* * *

**Eleven**

"You made Mags volunteer!" Annie screams at him.

"She wanted to!" he yells back.

"You should have stopped her. Why didn't you stop her, Finnick? Don't you love her?" she wails.

Finnick collapses on the couch.

"You can't go in, Annie. You aren't stable enough to handle it and if everything works out, Mags will come out."

"So what? You're planning to sacrifice yourself for Mags? You convince an old woman to volunteer so that you can die saving her?"

"I just want to protect you two. You're all I have left! I love you."

"You can't just sacrifice yourself and call it love, Finnick."

* * *

**Twelve**

"What's wrong? I wasn't expecting you to be so... upset." Octavia says.

He sighs. Why wouldn't he be upset? It's not like his tribute has lost it and is waiting to die.

"It's Annie. I feel like she had such a good chance and..."

"She's gone mad. Yes, I'm disappointed, too. So pretty and a score of nine is never bad."

"If only there was something I could do..." he sighs.

"Well, my husband is the Head Gamemaker! Why don't I talk to him?"

"Do you really need to, though? You seem like the type of woman who could solve this herself."

She blushes.

Perfect.

* * *

**Thirteen**

"I love you, Annie," Finnick says, clearly, loudly, and calmly.

She just stands there between the kitchen and the living room, not sure how to respond.

He grins sheepishly and walks towards her.

"Usually you say 'I love you, too,' Annie."

She just kind of stares at the wall. It's green and blue and if she stares long enough, the colors blend until they match the shade of Finnick's eyes.

He sighs, kisses her on the head, and walks towards the backdoor.

"Hey, Finnick," she calls.

"Yes, Annie?"

"I love you, too."

He smiles like a madman as he races in to kiss her.

* * *

**Yeah, so thanks for reading and please leave a review :)**


End file.
